


I didn’t mean to

by v_writings



Series: Warren's Journey of Acceptance [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, Role Reversal, Sub!Warren, Trust Issues, Virgin!Warren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_writings/pseuds/v_writings
Summary: It hasn’t been easy for Warren to let you in or even talk about the fact that it’s so hard for him, but after he has an accident while you clean his wings, everything comes up to the surface.





	I didn’t mean to

“Warren, for the love of God,  _let me do it._ ”

“I can do it myself, [Y/N]. I don’t need help, I’ve been doing this since long before meeting you.” You sigh, holding back your tongue. You know why he’s being so difficult, and even though sometimes you just want to flip him off and get out of there–  _you can’t do it,_ because you know the reason behind his attitude.

“Warren, you’re pushing me away again.” You say softly from behind him, and he sighs and lowers his head in shame. He rubs his forehead and takes a deep breath before speaking again.

“I’m sorry. It’s like I just– I forget I’m talking  _to you_ , and those responses just come out automatically.” He doesn’t even turn to look at you so he doesn’t notice you walking towards him– and that’s why he whispers something to himself that  _you know_  you weren’t supposed to hear.

“I don’t understand how you can love me.” He mumbles and you wrap your arms around him from behind, feeling him tensing up immediately. 

He knows you heard him.

“I love you because you let me see who you are, behind this…  _brick wall_  you’ve built around yourself.” You kiss his shoulder and his wings fall down– and you know he’s more relaxed now. “How was I not supposed to fall in love with you after that?” He unwraps your arms from his waist and turns around, enveloping you in his wings.

“ _I don’t want to push you away_. I want you to see and know everything about me, but I just– I can’t. I don’t know how to fix it.” He confesses and rests his forehead on your shoulder. You rub his back and kiss his cheek.

“You can start by letting me clean your wings for once. I know you can do it, but it makes you really tired and it will be easier for me. Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

He sits down on the floor and you sit on a small stool behind him, and begin the long process that is cleaning his feathers. This is the first time he lets you do it, but you’ve seen him do it so many times already that you know the routine by heart.

You begin rearranging the feathers that are out of place, picking out dirt and shaking the dust off– and also getting rid of the feathers that came loose. It’s not  _that much_  to do, but his wings are enormous and it takes some time.

Warren twitches occasionally and you make sure to be gentler on your touches, in case you’re hurting him or his wings. Suddenly, you feel him tense up and move your hands right to the middle of his back where his wings begin, massaging his skin softly.

You  _were not_ expecting what happened the moment you did that.

* * *

Warren Worthington III is a cocky, arrogant and aggressive asshole. Those are the words that most of the people that have ever crossed paths with him use to describe him, but while that is the image of him he lets people perceive– it isn’t who he  _really_  is.

Warren can confidently say that you are the  _only person_  in the world who  _truly_ knows who he is. The things he’s talked about with you, he’s never talked about with anyone else– and he  _doesn’t want_  to talk about them with anyone that isn’t you, for that matter.

He remembers the night when he was drunk and you had helped him go back home safe– not long before you started dating. He’d started crying, telling you how tired he was of being angry all the time, of fighting, of being alone.

_“I don’t deserve to be loved, right?” He asked you, slurring his words. “My parents never loved me and if they couldn’t love me why would anyone else? I don’t love me. I hate me. **I hate me so much**.” He’d fallen down to his knees, sobbing, and you had pulled him to you without saying a word. He’d wrapped his wings around the both of you, shielding you from the rest of the world._

_“I think you can be loved, Warren.” You’d said to him, drying his tears. “Sometimes there are these little glimpses of another version of you underneath the surface, but the moment you realize it you cover it up immediately. That’s what makes it hard for me to be around you sometimes… I don’t know.” You shook your head, knowing you weren’t using the right words. “I feel like– maybe if you let me see yourself– the you that you keep hidden– maybe I could–” You don’t finish that sentence because **you can’t** , no matter how much courage the fact that Warren probably won’t remember any of this has given you. Finishing that sentence would be going too far,  **too quickly**._

_“You could what?” Warren asked you in a whisper, and you failed to notice that his eyes weren’t as dazed as before, and he was definitely not as wasted as he was ten minutes ago._

_“Forget it.” You dismissed quickly, shaking your head._

**_I could love you_ ** _– that’s what you had wanted to say._

_But could you? Was it okay for you to fall in love with the person you believed someone could be? **No.**  That wasn’t healthy. _

_Warren had noticed you pulling away and had become desperate to bring you back to him, to save the moment you were sharing._

_“I’m scared. **Terrified**. All the time. It scares me what people think of my mutation because it’s so hard to hide it. My parents are disgusted by me. They despise me and– sometimes before I go to sleep… I start crying for no reason, and it gets hard to breathe. And I feel so alone that I wish I could disappear. If–” His voice broke and he swallowed thickly. You were staring at him bewildered, unable to believe how much he’d sobered up in such a short amount of time– and to tell you all of this, no less. “If people knew about this I would have nothing. The only thing I have is what people think of me– that I’m strong and I’m sure I am the best. If people knew about the real me…” He shakes his head. “I can’t do that [Y/N], I just can’t. But I can let  **you**  in.” He was looking at you with a broken expression and you were just staring at him, unable to move. “ **Please**  tell me what you were going to say.”_

_“I could love you. If you let me in, it would be **a privilege**  to love you.” You answer without even knowing what you’re doing, looking deeply into his beautiful eyes._

_He was begging you to kiss him, but no matter how much he tried, he didn’t get you to do it. You refused to kiss him while he wasn’t completely in control of his actions– but still, you held him in your arms until the sun came out. That had been enough._

_After that, your talks began to get more and more frequent and then, when he finally felt he was ready, you kissed him one night under the stars, and it was **magical**._

And now here you are, cleaning his wings for the first time after months of dating– and both you and Warren know this is a milestone. _No one_  has ever touched his wings like this, and he’s  _never_  gone beyond passionate kisses with you–  _or anyone else for that matter_. That’s why he has  _no idea_  what you grooming him like this will do to him. 

It starts shortly after you begin, but he dismisses it as being a natural reaction to the sensation of new hands touching him. And then, the feeling goes straight to his dick.

He gets hard  _way_  too fast and swallows nervously, not knowing what to do.  _Nothing_  like this has ever happened to him. While you clean his wings with careful hands, Warren feels his cock twitching, straining against his pants. He begins sweating, trying with all his might not to moan– but God,  _does he want to_ – or do anything that gives him away. One of his hands move to his cock to try and arrange his pants so his bulge won’t be so noticeable– but instead he ends up rubbing himself  _hard,_ biting his tongue so strongly to stop the groan that wants to come out that he feels the taste of blood. He quickly removes his hand when you stand up to clean the top of his wings more comfortably. You have  _no idea_ what is happening with him– and he’s thankful for that.

He doesn’t want you to know he got an immediate hard-on the moment you started taking care of his wings; it makes him feel  _weak_ , and it’s  _embarrassing_.

He stiffens when your hands rub a particular sensitive spot, and you ask him if he’s hurt there.

“No, I’m good.” He answers in the strongest voice he can muster, and thankfully it seems like you believed him, because you continue like nothing happened.

Warren’s eyes open wide when he sees a little wet patch on his jeans right where the tip of his cock is– that means he is already leaking precum. He quickly covers it with his hands and contemplates the idea of telling you that  _it’s okay, he can take it from here–_  but  _fuck_ , you are doing  _such a good job_  and he hasn’t felt so much pleasure in his entire life. 

You move to sit on the stool again, checking the spot where his wings begin for any damage. You touch it carefully and Warren tenses up like he’s been electrocuted, so you get worried that he’s got some sort of injury there that you can’t see and it’s making him feel pain. With gentle fingers you begin massaging right between his wings– and before you know it, they tense up like he’s trying  _really hard_ to stop them from opening, and he lets out a _really_   _loud moan_ while screaming  _your name_.

You remove your hands from his back and walk around him, only to find him with his head bowed down in clear  _shame,_ while he’s covering his crotch with both hands. His legs are trembling slightly, and his hips jerk up involuntarily.

Oh.

_Oh._

_“_ Warren? _”  
_

_“_ Please, _just go._ ” He answers in a small voice and you know he’s about to cry, because even though he’s trying to hide his face from you, you can see that his eyes are glistening.

“ _Warren_ –” You warn, kneeling in front of him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” You try to remove his hands from his pants but he holds on tighter.

“Why didn’t I tell you that I got a boner the moment you touched my wings? And that I was going to come in my pants if you kept it up?” He asks, sarcastically. “Wow,  _I don’t know_ _[Y/N]_! It definitely isn’t because it’s embarrassing how much power you have over me.” He sniffles angrily and looks away as a few tears roll down his cheeks. 

“ _Warren._ ”

“[Y/N],  _forget it._  I’ll fix this, just  _leave_.” His jaw is clenched tightly and you know he’s furious with himself, because if there is one thing that Warren  _hates_ it’s showing  _any_  kind of weakness. It doesn’t matter that you are his girlfriend who knows him better than anyone– he still hasn’t been able to overcome his need to always put on a strong front. 

“You know I love you more than anything, right?” You ask with a sigh, standing up– ready to leave him alone. You _want_  to help him, but when he’s so goddamn stubborn it’s just impossible for you to do so, and you’re not in the mood to waste more time in this lost cause. If he wants to be alone,  _so be it_. “It’s fine, Warren. You can’t be in control of  _everything, all the time_. Sometimes, things just happen.” You look at him for a moment but he refuses to meet your eye. “I’m going home. See you later.” 

You’re halfway through the door when his voice stops you.

“Don’t leave.” He says  _so_ softly that you think part of him just wanted you to not hear him, but you did. You turn around with a tired expression and find him sitting in the same place, only that now he’s looking at you with a troubled expression.

“ _What_ , Warren? Are you going to tell me  _how much you don’t need me_ again? That’s gotten a little old, to be honest. I  _know_  you are perfectly capable of handling yourself on your own, but I want to help you  _anyway._ I’m just so tired. I don’t want how much of…  _this_ I can take. It’s not healthy for me.”

“You want to break up with me?” He asks, voice rising in desperation. Your shoulders slump and you shake your head. 

“No, Warren. God, are you even listening to me?” You walk towards him again and kneel in front of him, resting your hands on his knees. “I know how hard it is for you to show vulnerability, but you need to understand that I will  _never_ make you feel ashamed of doing it. You don’t have to be strong all the time; you can lean on me  _a little_ , sometimes. Even if it’s just for a moment. I’m here for you, Warren. Always have been.” Your eyes are swarming with emotion and he just  _can’t_ look at them anymore, because you’re just  _too much for him,_ in every sense of the word. You’re  _too good, too patient, too beautiful_. He bites his lip and closes his eyes tightly, because never in his life has he said something like what he’s about to tell you.

“I belong to you, [Y/N]. _I’m yours_. All of me…  _you own it_. And it  _terrifies_  me. The power you have over me…” He shakes his head and lets out a dry laugh. “I don’t want to be scared of you but– I just love you  _so much_.” You sigh and rub his knees soothingly.

“And you’re scared that I’d abuse that power? Warren…  _Do you even know me at all after all this time?_  I would  _never_  do something to hurt you intentionally.” He looks at you and you can see the urgency in his expression.

“But _that’s it!_  I know you won’t, but what’s gonna happen when you get tired of me?  _And you will!_  You’re already tired of having to deal with the fact that I can’t let myself be weak even if it’s in front of you and you’re the person I love the most in the world. What’s going to happen then?  _When you leave me?_  I don’t want to make you feel like you have to stay with me if you don’t want to anymore because  _that’s not it_ – but what’s going to be left of me the day you’re gone after I’ve given myself to you completely? I’ll be nothing, [Y/N].  _Nothing._ ” He tears his gaze away from you as angry tears stream down his cheeks from his bloodshot eyes, and his jaw is clenched so tightly that you’re worried for how long it’s going to hurt after this.

“Warren. Look at me.” He doesn’t, he just sniffles and purses his lips. “I said  _look at me_.” You repeat, firmer this time, and he complies reluctantly. His hands are still covering the mess he made on his pants and you look down at it, sighing. “Let me help you clean up. I can get a bath ready for you.  _Let me show you how much you mean to me._ But you have to trust me. You have to trust that I love you enough to take care of you like you deserve.” You can see his façade crumbling when his lower lip trembles and he lets out a shuddering breath before leaning his forehead against your shoulder. His body shakes and you wrap one hand around his shoulders while the other goes between you, reaching for his own. He tries to fight it at first because he doesn’t want you to see _it_ , but when you caress his knuckles softly, he lets go and wraps his arms around you while he tries to control the sobs wracking his body.

You rub his back and pull away a little, only enough for you to be able to look down at his lap. The mess is visible now and you realize that it’s  _way_  bigger than you expected, and part of you understands why he’s embarrassed– even though when it comes to you, he has  _no reason_ to be.

He lifts his head up and looks at you expectantly– like he’s still not sure that you won’t judge him or laugh at him. You rub your cheek against his before pressing your lips to his, hoping he can see that  _it’s okay, you understand, there is nothing to be ashamed of_. He opens his mouth and deepens the kiss, and you let him kiss you for a few seconds longer before pulling away and offering him your hand so he can stand up. It’s clear that he’s still ashamed because now the huge wet spot on his pants is completely visible, so you peck his lips once with a reassuring smile before intertwining your fingers with his and pulling him with you to the bathroom.

You open the door and turn the light on, and let go of his hand to kneel in front of the bathtub to open the tap and get it ready for him. When you’re satisfied with the temperature of the water, you stand up and turn around to find him still standing there, looking at you with puffy eyes while he bites his lip. His arms are hanging on his sides and his fingers are fidgeting slightly– which tells you that he’s nervous.

“Do you want me to leave you alone so you can undress and get in or do you want me to help you?” You ask him, walking towards him until you’re in front of each other.

“ _Help me_.” Warren replies in a voice that’s  _too hoarse_ – you’ve  _never_  heard him talking like that.  But somehow, it suits the moment perfectly.

“Do you want me to not look?” You ask again moving your hands to unbutton his pants while your eyes remain focused on his. He shakes his head.

“You can look.” He rubs his eye with one hand and sniffles softly. “I want you to look.”

You kiss him softly as his pants fall to the ground and he’s only left standing in his boxers.

“I love you, _remember that_.” You reassure him before pulling away and now you see that the mess is _even bigger_ than you’d thought. You put two fingers inside the waistband of his underwear and he looks away, biting his lip, while his cheeks turn a deep shade of red. You begin to pull them down and you can’t stop your eyebrows from rising when you finally take a look of what he’s produced, but that’s because even if you’re not  _that_  experienced, you know that this is _a lot_.  _Way_  more than average. And also because even if his dick is currently soft, you know this is considered big by _anyone’s_  standards. His skin is sticky and the fabric clings to him for a moment before you manage to pull it down completely, and Warren is just standing there, letting you take care of him like you’d asked.

You place it on the corner because you’re not sure it can be salvaged after this, and turn away to find a small towel you don’t think he’ll mind getting rid of after today. You wet it on the sink while Warren looks at you.

“Do you want me to clean you up or do you want to do it yourself?“

” _You._ ” He answers immediately and you look at him the whole time your hands clean him– which is why you are able to see every little reaction that leads his cock to stiffen in your hands until it’s standing up in front of him–  _clean_ , but very hard.

You don’t say anything about it and he doesn’t either– instead, you throw the towel with his boxers and close the tap of the bathtub. You extend your hand to him and he takes it, nuzzling your neck and kissing it before getting in. Because of his wings he has to sit sideways facing the wall, while they remain outside the bathtub. You kneel behind him and kiss him between his shoulder blades, and he turns around his head just enough for you to kiss him on the lips.

“ _Join me_ – clean me up.  _I’m yours._ ” He mumbles against your lips and your heart swells in adoration. You take your t-shirt slowly while he watches you, and then your pants and shoes until you’re only in your underwear.

“Naked or not?” You ask with a raised eyebrow and he lifts his gaze from your chest to your eyes before blushing again.

“ _Naked._ ” He answers and you unclasp your bra before taking it off completely, leaving your breasts free for him to look at. His mouth his slightly open– like he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing– and it gives you enough confidence to remove your underwear and climb in with him.

You kneel next to him at first, grabbing his chin with one hand before pulling his face towards you so you can kiss him. You intended it to be a soft kiss, but Warren quickly turned it into a passionate make out session, and before you know it you’re sitting sideways on his lap, your thigh pressing his dick against his stomach.

“I’m sorry. For everything. I’m sorry that I don’t let myself be good enough for you. That I can’t be what you deserve.  _I’m so sorry._ ” He apologizes, holding you close against him. You see his wings fluttering behind him and you know it’s hard for him to stop himself from wrapping them around you. He kisses your shoulder before pressing his forehead against it.

“Warren, if I ask you a question… Do you promise you’ll consider answering it? Don’t say that you can’t right away, and  _don’t push me away._ ”

“Yes, baby. Ask me.”

“What you said a little while ago, about not being able to be weak with me… Is that why you don’t want us to be together like  _that?_  Or is it something else? I’m not trying to pressure you into anything, I’d just like to know.” Warren sighs and leans his head back, because of course you were going to ask the question he’s more afraid to answer.

“Look, [Y/N].” He runs a hand through his hair and down his face. “I want to be with you like that–  _desperately_. You saw what you did to me earlier and you were just touching my wings… imagine what it would be like if I was inside you.” He closes his eyes and moans– no doubt imagining the scenario. “But– fuck!” He swears in frustration, rubbing his eyes with his fingers with too much force. You take his hands on yours effectively stopping him.

“ _Talk to me._ ” You say against his lips.

“I’m just scared. I–” He looks away and you can’t help but feel slightly drunk in the love you feel for him because you know how difficult this is for him– but he’s trying  _so hard_  for you. “I know that when we finally are together like that I’ll be at your  _absolute mercy_. I won’t have control of anything…  _I know I won’t_. And I’m just scared of letting that happen.”

“Warren… you don’t  _have_  to be at my mercy. I wouldn’t be controlling–”

“No, [Y/N]. That’s it.  _I don’t want_  to have control. _I want to be at your mercy._  That’s what terrifies me. I’ve never wanted to be like this with anyone in my life. When I say I’m yours…  _I mean it_.” He confesses, eyes boring into yours. You can’t help but feel slightly overwhelmed about what he’s telling you– because he’s never, _ever_ , let himself be this level of vulnerable with you. The last time he’s been so open with you was the night he confessed that he felt scared and alone, and it had been fueled by the fact that he was drunk as hell. Since then he had been careful to not let himself get drunk in front of you again, in fear of saying something like he’d just told you.

“I want to take care of you.” You say, leaning forward to join your lips with his. He responds immediately, hands wrapping around you to pull you closer. “Let me take care of you and show you  _it’s worth it_.” His breath hitches and his dick spasms underneath the water.

“ _Yes_. Yes– take care of me. I love you. _I love you._ ” He blabbers desperately in between kisses, and you move to straddle his lap to kiss him better. You do your best to try and clean him up but it’s just too hard when he’s constantly pulling you back into him. Once you’re satisfied you make a move to stand up, but he grabs your face and kisses you again– and you can feel his desperation.

“Come on angel, let’s go to the bedroom.” He knows that that’s the way many people call him and it means very little to him when they do– but when you call him angel it means  _something else entirely_. It means that he’s  _your_  angel, that he’s  _precious_  to you.

You dry yourselves quickly and Warren lets you lead him to his room, but when you’re about to turn the light on he stops you and points at the window. The moon is round and big and it illuminates your bed perfectly– and you understand why he prefers it over the light bulb on the roof. You lean forward and press a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away. Warren looks nervous and bites his lip before looking at his bedside table.

“I have condoms… on the drawer. I’ve never–” You shook your head to tell him that he doesn’t need to explain himself,  _you understand_. “But I figured that I should have some… just in case. I’m sorry, I don’t know how to do this and my cock is really hard right now and you’re so beautiful–" You can’t help but giggle at his nervousness and he smiles too, pulling you against him.

“It’s fine, Warren.” You say, kissing his chin. “We’re not doing anything you’re not ready for.”  He nods and sits down on the edge of the bed, and you kneel next to him on the mattress. “Do you want to lie down?” You ask softly, massaging his shoulder. He shakes his head.

“I… actually… I–uh– I would like to try oral sex.” You lift your eyebrows because this is a  _very weird and detached_  way for him to ask you to suck his dick, but because it’s his first time and he’s nervous– you let it pass.

“Uh… alright. But it would be easier for me if you lie down on the bed, that way I–” His eyes open wide and he shakes his head, lifting his palms up.

“No!  _No, God._  I would never ask you  _like that_ , [Y/N],  _Jesus._ ” He runs a hand through his hair and bites his lip. “I meant  _you_. I want to try oral sex  _on you._ ”

Oh.  _Ooooh._

_Holy. Shit._

This is something you’ve always wanted to try but you’ve only been with two guys before Warren and neither of them had wanted to do it– which of course meant that you had never sucked a dick in your life. If they weren’t willing to do the same for you, you sure as hell weren’t going to do it for them.

“Oh shit,  _yes._ ” You breathe out and you realize a second too late how eager you sounded, and cough to try and regain your composure. It’s weird that you’re both naked on the bed with each other while Warren’s dick twitches and leaks– and yet you’re both so careful around each other. Something inside tells you that it can’t wait for the moment when you have memorized each other’s bodies so well that you won’t waste any time in nervousness when you find yourselves in a situation similar to this one.

Warren’s eyes darken with pure desire and he leans forward, hands grabbing your face as he kisses you passionately. Your tongues connect and play with each other, and you grin when you realize he wants to overpower yours and take full control of the kiss.

Tough luck, Warren. That’s  _not_ going to happen.

You bit his bottom lip and pull slightly, feeling victorious when he lets out a heavy moan. Your hand moves down to his lap and you take a hold of his throbbing dick, pumping it up and down. He gasps and kisses you accidentally when his torso falls forward against you, and he turns around completely so he can be face to face with you comfortably. Your hand is still pumping him while he guides you to show you exactly how he likes it.

“I thought I was going to–  _AH!_ – eat you.” He manages to say with labored breath. “I’m gonna cum again if you keep this up and I re–  _oh it feels so good_ – I refuse to cum twice without giving you an orgasm to even it up.” He kisses you quickly, pushing his tongue inside your mouth, before removing your hand from his dick. “Lie back, baby. It’s your turn now.” He whispers and you are shaking with excitement as you move to rest your head against the pillow. His wings are fluttering excitedly behind him and you smile because that looks  _so cute_ , and he frowns as he climbs on top of you to kiss you.

“What are you smiling at?” He asks curiously, moving his head down to your neck and then to your breast, sucking on your nipple. Your back arches upwards and you grasp the pillow as a moan leaves your mouth, and Warren looks up at you grinning with your nipple between his teeth before releasing it and moving to your other breast to give it the same amount of attention.

“The way your–  _Warren! Ah!_ –” His hand is now between your legs and he’s rubbing your clit like _he knows what he’s doing_ , and you’re pretty sure that while he might be a virgin, he’s  _definitely_  had some kind of experience on this particular field before. There is  _no way_  a person can be  _this good_  at fingering another on their first try.

“The way my…?” He says with a smirk, pressing his thumb against your clit, making you groan. You don’t answer; instead you grab the back of his neck and pull him towards you, kissing him roughly. He inserts another finger in you while you suck on his neck hard enough to leave a bruise. He grins and kisses you again, pulling his fingers in and out until he pulls away completely. He kneels and brings his fingers to his mouth to lick them while he looks at you with that goddamn smirk, but he closes his eyes involuntarily and moans when he tastes you for the first time. He continues licking them like he’s  _hungry_ , while his cock twitches and a huge drop of precum falls from the tip of his cock to the bed.

“I want more,  _now_.” He says when his fingers are licked clean, and his wings open slightly behind him. You spread your legs for him and smile, licking your lips slowly just to make him go wild. He practically throws himself face down on the bed and buries his head between your legs, holding onto your thighs for support. Even though he feels desperate he’s very gentle and licks you slowly,  _reverently_. He sucks on your clit and your hand goes to his hair, pushing him into you. He moans and you see his hips thrusting against the bed before he does it again,  _and again_ , and you realize he’s humping the mattress to relieve himself– even if it’s a little. You smile and scratch his scalp and he responds inserting a finger inside you again– twisting it– while his tongue plays with your clit. Soon you are screaming out his name, and your eyes close as you get lost in the pleasure of your orgasm. When you open your eyes again, Warren already put the condom on and moves to hover above you, his face aligned with yours. You smile lazily and caress his cheek.

“Hello, angel.” You whisper, and he leans into your touch before pressing his lips against yours. It’s one of those slow kisses that are charged with emotions– the ones that you rarely get to share with him. You hope with all your heart for that to change after today– and for your days to start getting filled with them.

“The tip of my cock is purple and it hurts. I need to be inside you.” He mutters against your lips and you laugh out loud, burying your fingers on his feathers. He laughs too and rests his head on your shoulder before you feel something rubbing against your entrance, and you make sure to relax your muscles so you can take him in more easily. He’s _really big_  and  _very thick_ , so you take a deep breath while his hand searches for yours. He intertwines your fingers together as he pushes inside you slowly, _carefully_ , making you gasp at the sensation.

“Are you okay, baby?” He asks worriedly and presses his forehead against yours, unmoving– but you nod with a small smile.

“Keep going, angel.” He nods and kisses you while he pushes in the rest of his length. When he’s fully sheathed inside you, you tighten your muscles around him and he shudders, panting. He lets you adjust to him without moving or saying anything– until you begin to roll your hips against him insistently.

“Are you ready?” He breathes out looking into your eyes, sweating slightly. You nod with a smile and he pulls out before pushing in again, and you both moan so loudly that you stop to look at each other, surprised. “Let’s keep it down a little, baby.” He says and you giggle, nodding. He repeats that motion again and soon he’s thrusting in and out of you faster–  _harder_. You bite down on his neck while he groans, and suddenly he pulls out of you completely and sits back on the bed, grabbing both of your hands to pull you up with him. He sits you down on his lap and you grin excitedly, guiding his cock to your pussy before lowering yourself onto him. He grabs your hips to help you ride him, and you wrap your arms around his neck when he hides his face on your shoulder. You’re going slow now and you feel the unmistakable sensation of your impending orgasm while he licks your neck before his lips find yours, kissing you sloppily.

“Warren,  _I’m close_.” You tell him and he nods, one arm wrapping around your back to continue helping you bounce on his dick while his other hand reaches between you to find your clit. It doesn’t take long for you to come undone after that, and he slows his movements until he brings you down against his lap as much as he can and then and his wings spread wide and he groans, throwing his head back in ecstasy. You can’t help but admire the beauty of the moment, and he does that again until he’s emptied himself on the condom completely, looking at you with a dazed smile. You bury your fingers on the hair at the back of his neck and kiss him gently, basking on the afterglow of both of your orgasms.

You climb off of him and he stands up to remove the condom and you notice that it hangs heavy on his hand. You knew he came a lot from before, but seeing it like that was different, and it kind of turned you on–  _a lot_.

“I’ll be right back.” He says and kisses your forehead before disappearing inside the bathroom, while you admire his muscled back and legs– and especially that  _gorgeous_  ass.

He returns with a glass of water and hands it to you. You smile gratefully and take a big drink before placing it on the bedside table, while Warren climbs on the bed with you and rests his head on your chest. You hold him against you and move your hand to the spot where his wings meet– not remembering that it had been you touching that specific part of his body that had him accidentally coming on the first place. You massage it and he whimpers loudly, trembling against you.

“Warren?” You ask, but he doesn’t answer. He doesn’t even look at you, he just stays still above you. You narrow your eyes and massage him again, and he moans loudly, humping your thigh involuntarily. You grin and lift his chin up with your hand to make him look at you. “Soft spot?” You ask, grinning. He nods and bites his lip.

“I get hard immediately if you touch me there.” He confesses, lifting up a little so you can see that indeed, his cock his hard again. “And I’ll come quickly if you keep going.” He’s looking at you expectantly, like he’s hasn’t figured out yet if you love this or not.

“Do you _want me_  to keep touching you there?” You ask, your hand getting ready behind his back. He gasps and whimpers a little, just imagining what it would be like.

“Do you?” He asks and you smile like a maniac, nodding your head fervently. He smiles too and before he can say anything your hand is back on that weak point, pressing down. He thrusts his hips against your leg and you press down harder, and then a little gentler. His wings spread wide again and you can’t help but let out a surprised laugh because  _he came in seconds–_ and so shortly after having two other  _very loaded_  orgasms.

“We’re going to have so much fun with this.” You say, feeling something sticky run down your leg to the sheet underneath it.

“ _Yeah?”_  Warren asks, panting slightly, a happy smile brightening his face. You nod slowly, grinning wickedly.

“ _Hell yeah._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! If you could leave a comment to tell me what you thought it would be amazing ♥


End file.
